


【真幸】职业情人

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 8





	【真幸】职业情人

破晓时分，真田弦一郎一下一下抚摸着手下滑腻微凉的皮肤，满意地听见枕边那人在睡梦中发出一声柔软的低吟。

究竟是从什么时候起，就这样再也无法离开他了呢？

黑曜石般的眸子里流动起真田自己都未能察觉的笑意，他手上的力道又重了些，肆意抚弄那近乎苍白的臂膀。那人被他摸得不耐烦了，嘴里嘟囔了几句，抱着被子翻了个身。

真是异常可爱的家伙。

“我现在要去弄早餐，你再睡一会。”真田亲昵地吻了一下那人的鬓角，为他掖好被子，轻手轻脚地离开了卧室。

不一会儿，厨房里就升起了滋滋的油响，黄油的味道飘荡在公寓各个角落。

其实真田本人并不喜欢油腻的食物，对西式早餐亦是全无好感。奈何卧室里那位就是喜欢吃黄油煎过的吐司，真田也就本着“头可断，血可流，美人不能丢”的一腔壮志，天天早起煎吐司。

他忙活了好一阵，等装好吐司再度回到卧室，那人已经醒了。

“早、早安，幸村。”

即使已经相处了很长一段时光，真田在和他对视时总也免不了结巴，他憨笑着放下为了干活方便而拉起的袖子，指了指客厅，“早、早餐已经做好了，再不来的话，就、就凉了。”

“早安，真田先生，”幸村的眼神清明而冷淡，全无前一天晚上陷入情欲时那般湿润火热，“我该下班了。”

“我知道，”真田赶紧点点头，“只是我想你累了，总要吃点东西。还有，还有……这个月的薪水，我今天就会去银行转给你。”

“那就麻烦您了。”

有时候真田自己也会想，他和幸村之间的关系究竟算什么呢？

一定不是恋人，恋人不需要他每个月付出金钱来换取情感。

那么是雇主和雇员？也许吧，然而大多时候他和幸村的相处模式都很平等，有时候他甚至要取悦讨好幸村，这算哪门子的雇主呢？

思来想去，最接近的大概是包养，他给幸村金钱，幸村陪他睡觉。但这也不太确切，他做不到让幸村随叫随到，更不用说掌控幸村的生活。

他只能拥有黑夜的幸村。

倒也不是没想过去改变，在某次欢爱后，他曾问过幸村，他究竟爱不爱自己。

他记得那时幸村顺从躺在他怀里，眉眼间荡漾着尚未散去的春意，轻声道：“在工作的时候，我是很爱你的。”顿了顿，又道：“所以，我现在很爱你。”

“那其他时候呢？你就不爱我了吗？”真田着急地追问，额头上直冒汗，“如果你愿意全天候爱我，我也会同样爱你，我还是可以给你钱，你想买什么，我都给你买……”

幸村的手指适时地抵住了他的嘴唇：“弦一郎，不要说了。又是金钱又是感情，我负担不起，你……这么做不值得的。”

“什么值不值得，你不相信我会一直爱你吗？”

“没错，我不相信，”斩钉截铁的答案像是一盆冷水浇在真田心头，幸村的声音依旧软软糯糯的，听在真田耳朵里却一个字比一个字让人心寒，“你现在说爱我，是因为我现在年轻美丽——想必也只有这一个原因了，毕竟，你对我的经历一无所知，被吸引也只能是因为皮囊。”

“我……”

“像现在这样，你用金钱换我的感情，对我们两个来说都是最好的。如果有一天你厌倦了，不给我钱，我就会走。你不厌倦，我就一直这样在。”

“你……”万般思绪齐齐涌上真田脑海，却梗在喉中难开口。

“弦一郎，我累了，让我睡吧，”幸村疲倦地靠在真田胸口，轻轻地阖上双眼，“今天是我不对，在工作时跟你说这些不称职的话，你扣掉我今天的工资吧……”

从那以后，真田再没问过幸村类似的问题，他试着学会去接受幸村只存在于日落和日出间的爱意，安慰自己一直这样下去也很好。至少按照幸村的意思，只要自己不提出分开，他就不会离开。

这天中午真田出了一趟门，先是去银行给幸村转了这个月的工资，又去家附近的超市买了几条鱼和一盒蘑菇。烤鱼是幸村最喜欢的食物，他自己则很爱喝蘑菇汤。清淡的蘑菇汤配略显油腻的烤鱼，是刚刚好的组合。

准备晚餐前他先在家里做了一次彻头彻尾的大扫除，幸村爱洁，虽然没有明确地对客厅里那堆乱放的杂物表示嫌弃，但……真田就是觉得他对此不太满意。

等他忙完所有家务，天色已然漆黑，他知道，幸村就要来了。

走廊里传来钥匙碰撞的叮当声，真田急不可待地跑到家门前，门刚开就有一双手臂环上了他的脖子。

“弦一郎……”幸村埋头在他颈间，贪婪地吮吸着他身上的味道，“我好想你……”

真田很喜欢这样毫无保留地向他示爱的幸村，然而也不免再泛起了一些贪心的念头，要是工作状态之外的幸村对他也这么热情就好了。

“乖，先吃饭。”真田温柔地拍了拍他的背。

两人就像寻常的恋人那样享用起晚餐，有说有笑，说到兴头上幸村甚至用手捂住嘴，笑出咯咯咯的声音。

那不是演的吧，一定不是，真田一遍遍告诉自己，是因为我真的让幸村很高兴，他才会这样笑。

吃过饭，真田将碗、盘和筷子一股脑地塞进洗碗机，和幸村一道在沙发上看了会电视，便起身去放洗澡水。

因为幸村喜欢薰衣草味的浴球，真田就买了一大袋，每天洗澡前都扔一个小球进去。看着小球在热腾腾的池水里急速融化，化为一片浅浅的鸢紫色，真田心里说不出地畅快。

他和幸村向来都是一起洗澡，这天也不例外。两人先简单地在淋浴房冲淋了一下，便双双跨入巨大的按摩浴缸，热水顷刻间没过胸口。幸村兴致勃勃地把玩了一会真田的手臂肌肉，冷不丁潜下水面，真田一紧张，刚想伸手把他捞上来，却突然如遭雷击，一动不动。

幸村，含住了他的……

唇舌的温软有力地刺激着他的感官，尽管舒爽至极，真田还是拉起幸村，小心地啄了啄他的嘴唇：“别这样，要是呛到就不好了。”

“那弦一郎抱我到床上去。”幸村理直气壮地就往真田怀里靠。

真田用毛巾为两人擦干身体，拦腰抱起幸村直接走进卧室，将他往床上一丢，便欺身压了上去。

自是一室旖旎，春色无边。

真田在极致的火热中早已忘却了心中种种烦忧，只知道自己要冲刺，冲刺，直到声嘶力竭，直到骨肉交融，冲上云霄。

至少在这一刻，他确信，幸村是爱他的。

抵死缠绵一夜，日出终究要唤醒清晨。

阳光愈来愈明媚耀眼，穿过洁白的窗帘，铺满整间卧室。

真田的心也一点点沉下去，他想要再多看幸村一会，哪怕只是一分钟也好。

幸村陡然睁开眼，鸢紫色的双眸仍氤氲着水气，说不尽的美丽风情，真田觉得自己心跳都漏了一拍。

“幸、幸村，早安。”他又一次被幸村的美貌震慑得说不出话。

“早安，真田先生，我该下班了。”


End file.
